Tristana
Die von Tristanas , von und von wird um erhöht, was einen Gesamtwert von to +136}} ergibt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ab Stufe 15 über die hintere Wand angreifen; eine Eigenschaft, die sie mit teilt. |video = }} }} |beginnt bei Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tristana erhält für 7 Sekunden |as}}. |leveling = %|as}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tristana zum Zielort, wobei sie beim Landen nahe Gegner um 60 % und ihnen |magisch}} zufügt. |leveling = }} Sekunden}} |description2 = Wenn Tristana eine auf einen erzielt oder eine mit maximalen Steigerungen auf einem gegnerischen Champion explodiert, wird die von Raketensprung zurückgesetzt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| resultieren, treten erst nach Beendigung des Sprungs auf. Ausnahme bildet hier wie etwa ; diese Effekte stoppen den Sprung sofort. ** Alle wie , oder brechen den Sprung sofort ab. |video = Tristana-W }} }} to +136}}}} |collision radius = |effect radius = / / |width = |speed = 2400 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Gegnerische Einheiten explodieren, wenn sie von Tristanas getötet werden, wodurch sie an anderen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} anrichten. |leveling = }} |description2 = Tristana wirft eine Sprengladung auf eine gegnerische Einheit oder einen . Nach 4 Sekunden explodiert die Ladung und verursacht |normal}} an nahen Gegnern. Der Radius der Explosion erhöht sich, wenn die Sprengladung auf einen verwendet wird. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} }} |description3 = Tristanas und Fähigkeiten gegen das Ziel erhöhen den Schaden der Sprengladung jedes mal um 30 %, was bis zu 4 mal steigerbar ist. Beim Erreichen der maximalen Steigerungen explodiert die Sprengladung sofort. |leveling3 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}|Maximaler Schaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * verringert die Ausführzeit von Sprengladung. * Tristana greift automatisch mit Sprengladung behaftete Ziele an. * Jede Sprengladung kann Schaden verursachen. |video = Tristana-E }} }} to +136}} |collision radius = |effect radius = 200 |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Tristana feuert eine riesige Kanonenkugel auf eine gegnerische Einheit, wodurch sie am Ziel und allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} verursacht und diese . |leveling = }} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| angewendet, auf alle weiteren Ziele wird angwendet. * Tristana greift automatisch das von Donnerschuss getroffene Ziel an. |video = Tristana-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Tristana en:Tristana es:Tristana fr:Tristana pl:Tristana pt-br:Tristana ru:Tristana zh:崔丝塔娜 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Wohingegen viele andere Yordle ihre Zeit mit Entdeckungen, Erfindungen oder einfach Unfug verbringen, fühlte sich Tristana schon immer von den Abenteuern großer Krieger inspiriert. Sie hatte schon viel über Runeterra mit seinen Fraktionen und Kriegen gehört und glaubte, dass jemand wie sie auch zur Legende werden könnte. Mit ihrer treuen Kanone Boomer machte sie sich in die Welt auf und stürzt sich nun mit unerschütterlichem Mut und Optimismus in die Schlacht. Die Yordle-Schützin Diese kleine, kanonenschwingende Yordle ist der Beweis dafür, dass Großartiges viele Formen und Größen annehmen kann. In einer Welt voller Unruhen weigert sich Tristana, vor irgendeiner Herausforderung zurückzuweichen. Sie repräsentiert den Gipfel kriegerischer Fähigkeiten, unbeirrter Tapferkeit und grenzenlosen Optimismus. Für Trist und ihre Kanone, Boomer, ist jede Mission eine Gelegenheit klarzustellen, dass Helden wahrlich existieren. Alte Geschichte , eingegangen. Sie sind beide Mitglieder der Spezialeinheiten Bandles, sodass sie einander nicht nur als Yordle, sondern auch als Krieger und Champions verbunden sind ... auch wenn sie Fragen bezüglich einer aufkeimenden Romanze schlichtweg ignoriert. }} |-|2.= right|300px Die Megling-Kommandos sind so etwas wie eine Legende in Bandle. Ihre Geschichte reicht Jahrhunderte zurück und sie sind die älteste heute noch existierende Militäreinheit der Yordle. Sie sind für ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit, aber auch für ihre Tödlichkeit und ihre Unbarmherzigkeit bekannt, wodurch sie zu den am meisten respektierten und gefürchteten Kämpfern in Bandle City zählen. Die Legenden der Megling der tapferen Krieger werden immer noch in ganz Valoran geflüstert und es waren genau diese Legenden, die die junge Tristana so faszinierten. Seit sie ein kleines Kind war wollte Tristana einfach nur näherungsweise so sein, wie ihr Idol vor vielen Jahren war. Sie trainierte ihr gesamtes Leben, bis sie alt genug war, um dem Militär beitreten und den Rang eines Meglings erhalten zu können. Die älteren Offiziere waren von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindruckt und hielten sie für ein Naturtalent, weshalb sie ihren Traum wahr werden ließen und sie dem Megling-Kommando zuwiesen. Obwohl ihr Herz bei ihrer Truppe liegt, war der Ruf des Kriegsinstitutes größer, weshalb Tristana nun ihre Traditionen ehrt und als Champion der Liga der Legenden ihre Leute beschützt. |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Alpha Woche 6 (25. März 2009) right|300px Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die alle Meglings gemein haben, dann ist es ihre Liebe für Explosionen. Statistische Erhebungen ergaben, dass jeder dritte von ihnen mit 17 bereits einen Finger, einen Zeh oder Teile der Gesichtsbehaarung wegen Verbrennungen verloren hat. Tatsächlich verlor Tristanas Vater als junger Mann seinen kompletten linken Arm während einer St. Nitro Day-Parade, während er als Meister der Zeremonie für das traditionelle Anzünden des Dynamits verantwortlich war. Als Ergebnis dieses Unfalls erhielt Tristana genaue Anleitung, wie man Explosionen aus sicherer Distanz genießt. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass sie, als sie alt genug war, dem Megling-Kommando beitrat und sich als Rubin anmeldete. Die Rubin-Bazookas, kurz Rubine, sind eine kleine Truppe, die mit starker Artillerie ausgestattet sind. Obwohl sie normalerweise zu zweit arbeiten (um die übergroßen Bazookas besser tragen zu können), zeigte Tristana eine ungewöhnliche Begabung dafür, die Waffe alleine tragen und abfeuern zu können - und dass obwohl... }} Beziehungen * und sind sehr gute Freunde. * ist offensichtlich in sie verliebt (sein Mech heißt 'Tristy'). |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Raketenritt-Tristana Screenshots.jpg|Raketenritt-Tristana Klassische Tristana Screenshots VU.jpg|Klassische Tristana (Visuelle & Gameplay-Überarbeitung) Skins ; : * Die Szene zeigt sie nach einem ihrer . ; : * Vom 15. Dezember 2009 bis zum 1. August 2018 erhielt man diesen Skin kostenlos, wenn man zuerst eine bestimmte Seite besuchte und dann die Facebook-Seite von League of Legends mit "Gefällt Mir" markierte. ** Wenn man Tristana zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht besaß, erhielt man sie mit dem Skin dazu. * Dies war einer der drei Skins, die man kostenlos erhielt, wenn man bestimmten Social Media Accounts folgte. Die anderen beiden waren: ** ** * Der Smiley auf ihrer Waffe lehnt an die Comedian's badge aus Watchmen an. * Im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts sind viele Dinge zu sehen: ** Einen jungen ** Einen Muffin von ** Einen ** Ein -Plüsch ** Einen -Plüsch ** Einen -Plüsch ** Eine -Banane ** Einen von ** Einen von ** Einen Hut von ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2009 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Sie ist wie ein Weihnachtself gekleidet. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Ihr Outfit ist an jenes angelehnt, welches bei der Feuerwehr zur Brandbekämpfung verwendet wird. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde durch Jenette Vasquez aus dem Film Aliens inspiriert. ** Außerdem ähnelt sie sehr stark dem fikiven Filmcharakter . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Man kann und seine Soldaten im Hintergrund ihres Splash-Arts sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin lehnt an den Film am. ** Einige ihrer Zitate entstammen diesem Franchise. * Auf dem Splash-Art sitzen beide vor einem Wald, welcher der ähnelt. Daher zeigt Tristana wahrscheinlich gerade auf einige . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2016 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Man kann ihn auf dem Splash-Art sehen (bevor er seinen Verstand verlor). ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen Tales from the Rift - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Tristana Sculpt 2014| Tristana Rocket Jump VFX - Behind the Scenes| Dragon Trainer’s Video Guide, Volume One| Dragon Trainer Tristana VFX - Behind the Scenes| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Dragon Trainer Tristana figure turnable| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| Little Demon Tristana VFX Exploration| VFX Exploration for Little Demon Tristana Demon Fire| VFX Exploration for Little Demon Tristana Spirit Fire| Rigging Little Demon Tristana| Rigging Little Demon Tristana's Tail| Little Demon Tristana Rocket Jump Explorations| Little Demon Tristana VFX Update| |-|Galerie= Tristana Render alt.png|Tristana Model Tristana Seeräuber- Konzept.jpg|Seeräuber-Tristana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Tristana Raketenritt- render.png|Raketenritt-Tristana Model (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy Taylor Kenyon) Tristana Raketenritt- Konzept.jpg|Raketenritt-Tristana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry Ray) Tristana VU Konzept.jpg|Tristana Update Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem Lim) Tristana VU Konzept 1.jpg|Tristana Update Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Gem Lim) Tristana VU Konzept 2.jpg|Tristana Update Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Charles Liu) Tristana VU model.jpg|Tristana Update model (vom Riot-Künstler Josh Singh) Tristana Update Feuerwehr- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Feuerwehr-Tristana Update Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Shuohan Zhou) Tristana Update Guerilla- Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Guerilla-Tristana Update Splash Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Tristana Update Seeräuber- model 01.jpg|Seeräuber-Tristana Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Tristana Update Raketenritt- model 01.jpg|Raketenritt-Tristana Update Model (von DragonFly Studio) Tristana Drachenzähmer- promo 1.png|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Promo 1 Tristana Drachenzähmer- promo 2.png|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Promo 2 Tristana Drachenzähmer- promo 3.png|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Promo 3 Tristana Drachenzähmer- promo 4.png|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Promo 4 Tristana Drachenzähmer- promo 5.png|Drachenzähmer- Tristana Promo 5 Tristana Drachenzähmer- Konzept.jpg|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Gem Lim) Tristana Drachenzähmer- model 1.jpg|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody Bunt) Tristana Drachenzähmer- model 2.jpg|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody Bunt) Tristana Drachenzähmer- Statue model 01.jpg|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Tristana Drachenzähmer- Statue model 02.jpg|Drachenzähmer-Tristana Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Hexerei-Tristana Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Hexerei-Tristana Promo 2 Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 01.jpg|Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 02.jpg|Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 03.jpg|Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 04.jpg|Geschichten aus der Kluft 2016 Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Tristana Hexerei- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Hexerei-Tristana Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Tristana Hexerei- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Hexerei-Tristana Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Omegatrupp- 2017 Konzept 01.jpg|Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Omegatrupp- 2017 Konzept 02.jpg|Omegatrupp 2017 Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Konzept (von den Riot-Künstlern Cesar Rosolino und Carlos Luzzi) Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 01.png|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 1 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 02.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 2 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 03.png|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 3 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 04.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 4 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 05.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 5 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 06.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 6 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 07.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 7 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 08.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 8 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 09.png|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 9 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 10.png|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 10 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 11.gif|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 11 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 12.gif|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 12 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 13.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 13 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Konzept 14.png|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Konzept 14 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Model 01.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Model 1 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Model 02.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Model 2 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Model 03.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Model 3 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Splash Konzept 1 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Splash Konzept 2 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Splash Konzept 3 Tristana Kleine Dämonin Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Kleine Dämonin Tristana Splash Konzept 4 Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Tristana Standard Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Klassische Tristana Tristana Standard Tristana S alt2.jpg|2. Klassische Tristana Tristana Standard Tristana S Unused.jpg|Ungenutzte Klassische Tristana Tristana Riot-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Riot-Tristana Tristana Elfen-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Elfen-Tristana Tristana Elfen-Tristana S alt2.jpg|2. Elfen-Tristana Tristana Feuerwehr-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Feuerwehr-Tristana Tristana Guerilla-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Guerilla-Tristana Tristana Seeräuber-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Seeräuber-Tristana Tristana Raketenritt-Tristana S Unused.jpg|Ungenutzte Raketenritt-Tristana Tristana Raketenritt-Tristana S alt.jpg|1. Raketenritt-Tristana |-|China= Tristana Standard Tristana S Ch.jpg|Klassische Tristana Tristana Riot-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Riot-Tristana Tristana Elfen-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Elfen-Tristana Tristana Feuerwehr-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Feuerwehr-Tristana Tristana Guerilla-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Guerilla-Tristana Tristana Seeräuber-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Seeräuber-Tristana Tristana Raketenritt-Tristana S Ch.jpg|Raketenritt-Tristana |Trivia= Trivia * Tristana wurde von Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam entwickelt. * Sie erhielt 2015 eine umfassende Überarbeitung, die ihr Gameplay, visuelles Design und Stimme betraf.Champion-Update: Tristana * Tristanas Fähigkeit könnte an den "Rocket Jump" in FPS-Arena-Spielen wie Quake angelehnt sein. * Tristanas könnte eine Anspielung auf einen Angriff von Megaman sein. * Tristana hat die viert höchste Basisangriffsreichweite, die man im Spiel erreichen kann. Auf Level 18 hat sie eine Reichweite von 669 Einheiten. * Während Tristanas kann man starten, ohne dass der Sprung unterbrochen wird. * Tristanas (neuer) Tanz ist ein typischer Soldatenmarsch, zu dem sie einen Text in Marschmeloie aufsagt. * Tristana hat eine Reihe von speziellen Animationen/Sprüchen gegenüber einer Reihe von Champions, die meisten gegenüber Yordlen.Video: Tristana - Special interactions towards champions Die Entstehung von "Kleine Dämonin Tristana" Hinweis' Dieser Skin ist immer noch in der Entwicklung, deshalb ist dieser Abschnitt noch nicht beendet." Außerdem fällt Tristana unter die Kategorie „allgemein“ im Gegensatz zu „speziellen“ Champions. Das bedeutet, es gibt eine vielfältige Spielerschaft, die sie gerne spielt. Die Spielrate sagt uns, wie häufig sie gespielt wird, wohingegen uns der Aspekt von „allgemein“/„speziell“ verrät, wie viele individuelle Spieler sie in ihrem Repertoire haben. Mit der Wahl eines allgemeinen Champions für unseren Spielerabstimmungs-Skin bieten wir mehr Spielern ein bedeutungsvolles und wertvolles Erlebnis, was uns sehr wichtig ist. Entscheidung für eine kreative Richtung Karten auf den Tisch: Tristana ist nicht mein Hauptchampion. Ich könnte wahrscheinlich ihr Fähigkeitenset beschreiben (blitzschnell, boing-bumm, bombig und wegspreng), allerdings habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung, was es heißt, Tristana als Hauptchampion zu spielen. Deswegen haben wir vor ein paar Monaten unsere superultramegageheimen Rito-Aufzeichnungen zu Rate gezogen, um zu sehen, welche Rioter Tristana als Hauptchampion spielen. Wir haben dann ein Meeting mit den Konzeptkünstlern unseres Skins-Teams und den eben erwähnten Riotern angesetzt, um Inspiration für Designkonzepte auszuarbeiten. So haben wir gelernt, dass es wichtig ist, ihre Waffe und die Effekte mit dem Thema (z. B. Feuerwehr-Tristana) in Einklang zu bringen. Zudem haben wir erfahren, dass Spieler Tristana als quirlige Draufgängerin sehen – liebenswert und lebensfroh, aber dennoch schelmisch. Ich persönlich habe den größten Nutzen aus einer Meinungsverschiedenheit gezogen: Wollten wir Skins machen, die genauso quirlig und niedlich wie sie sind? Oder doch lieber etwas düsteres und provokantes, etwas gewollt anderes? Spieler haben auf beiden Seiten oft Stellung bezogen, deshalb wollten wir sicherstellen, dass unsere endgültigen Designkonzepte der Spielerschaft ermöglichen, auch ihren Standpunkt zu wählen. center|640px|thumb|Meeting mit den Riotern, die Tristana als Hauptchampion spielen Erstellen der Konzepte Jesse „Trayil” Li, Konzeptkünstler: Das Schwierigste an der Arbeit der Konzepte für Tristana war es, drei Skins zu erstellen und auszuwählen, die wir den Spielern präsentieren. In der Fokusgruppe wollten einige der Tristana-Spieler etwas Knuddeliges und Unbeschwertes, allerdings sprach sich die Mehrheit für etwas Ungewöhnlicheres aus. Eine auffällige Grafik und lebendige Farben waren definitiv Ziele, die wir bei diesem Skin erreichen wollten. Das ist auch sehr stark in die Ideen, die wir für die Skins hatten, eingeflossen. Wir haben Konzeptübersichten wie die untenstehende erstellt und wollten dann herausfinden, welche Elemente passten und welche Skins zu sehr ihren früheren Skins ähnelten. Mit Hilfe dieser Übersicht haben wir „Cyber-Pop“ aus dem Rennen genommen, da es unserer Meinung nach zu starke Ähnlichkeit mit der „Galaktischen Kopfgeldjägerin“ hatte. Letzte hat uns besser gefallen und kam in die engere Auswahl. center|640px|thumb Die Kleine Dämonin war ein Konzept, mit dem sich alle beinahe sofort angefreundet haben, da es sich von Tristanas anderen Skins unterscheidet und genau das Gegenteil von süß und unschuldig ist. Wir dachten uns, dass sich die bunt schillernden Flammen von Kleine Dämonin Tristana hervorragend dazu eignen, ihre Fähigkeiten von den anderen Skins abzusetzen, die Feuer und Explosionen verwenden. Galaktische Kopfgeldjägerin war unsere zweite Wahl, weil ihre anderen Tech-Skins (wie Omegatrupp und Raketenritt) eher von der realen Welt inspiriert sind und wir in Galaktische Kopfgeldjägerin das Potential für etwas durchaus anderes sahen. Zuckerschock fanden wir einfach süß, allerdings auf andere Art als Drachenzähmer-Tristana. Sobald wir diese drei Richtungen festgelegt hatten, haben wir ihnen den letzten Schliff verpasst, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich ausreichend voneinander und ihren anderen Skins unterscheiden. Dann war es Zeit für die Abstimmung! Unser momentaner Stand: Produktion Janelle „Riot Stellari” Jimenez, Produktleiterin: Bei den meisten Skins fällen der Produktleiter und das Team die endgültige Entscheidung hinsichtlich des finalen Konzepts. In diesem Fall hatten die Spieler aber das letzte Wort! Normalerweise beginnen wir mit dem Brainstorming und sprechen über mögliche Thematiken, sobald ein Konzept festgesetzt wurde. Manchmal beginnen wir bereits mit der Produktion, bevor ein Konzept fertiggestellt wurde. In diesem Fall mussten wir aber warten, bis die Ergebnisse der Abstimmung vorlagen. Dadurch wird die Skin-Produktion tatsächlich um mehrere Monate verlängert. Als Nächstes muss die Idee umgesetzt werden. Manche Leute stellen sich die Skin-Produktion wie Fließbandarbeit vor: Wir beginnen mit einem Konzept, das wird dann an eine andere Person weitergegeben, diese geben es dann wiederum weiter usw. Tatsächlich versuchen wir aber mehr zusammenzuarbeiten. In der Konzeptfindungsphase kann jeder seine Ideen und Einblicke teilen und jedes Teammitglied gibt während des Entwicklungsprozesses wertvolles Feedback. Sobald wir uns auf eine Richtung geeinigt haben, ist es an der Zeit, unsere „Blue Sky“-Ideen auszuwerten. Dämonenfeuer und Seelen Kevin „Sirhaian” Leroy, Grafikkünstler: In der Regel arbeiten wir an Skins parallel mit Charakterkünstlern, allerdings arbeite ich gerne etwas vor, da ich der Meinung bin, dass visuelle Effekte Aufschluss über einige der Elemente des Charaktermodells geben, z. B. die Kraftquelle. Soundeffekte kommen eigentlich immer etwas später, da die Sound-Designer (fast) fertige Grafiken brauchen, damit sie das Timing und Feeling abstimmen können. Die Grafikerstellung ist ein sehr iterativer Prozess: Wir beginnen mit der Erstellung eines ersten Entwurfs. Hierbei handelt es sich im Grunde um eine sehr grobe Darstellung des Skins im Spiel. Das können einfach nur ein paar Farben und Formen sein, um einen allgemeinen Eindruck des Fähigkeitensets zu bekommen. Danach bauen wir auf diesem ersten Entwurf auf, verfeinern ihn und fügen mehr Details hinzu. center|640px|thumb Die erste Grafikiteration, die ich für Tristana gemacht habe, war der „Dämonenfeuer“-Look: rot und bedrohlich, mit feurigen Farben und Formen, gemischt mit brennenden Funken und dunklem Rauch. Um dem Ganzen einen etwas dämonischeren Hauch zu verleihen, habe ich auch einige lilafarbene Grundtöne und Runenformen hinzugefügt. center|640px|thumb Persönlich erstelle ich gerne ein halbfertiges Fähigkeitenset, damit ich ein Gefühl für eine Idee bekomme, bevor ich mich entscheide, ob ich in diese Richtung weitergehe. Allerdings ist das nicht immer möglich. Bei einigen Champions, wie Zoe mit all dem Geglitzer oder Elise mit ihrem doppelten Fähigkeitenset, ist die Grafik um einiges komplexer. (In solchen Fällen konzentriere ich mich auf die charakteristischste Fähigkeit und versuche, sie so gut wie möglich zu gestalten.) Da Tristana hinsichtlich der Grafik ein viel einfacherer Champion ist, konnte ich leicht einen ersten Entwurf für den Großteil ihres Fähigkeitensets gestalten, wie im nachstehenden Video zu sehen ist. center|640px|thumb Unser Hauptproblem war die große Ähnlichkeit mit Drachenzähmer-Tristana, da dieser Skin auch einige Feuereffekte hat. Das Fähigkeitenset war nicht einzigartig genug, auch mit den zusätzlichen dämonischen Elementen. Deswegen habe ich diesen Ansatz verworfen und in einer anderen Richtung neubegonnen. Das kommt bei der Grafikerstellung häufiger vor, deswegen beginnen wir immer mit sehr grundlegenden Elementen, um ein Gefühl für das Fähigkeitenset zu bekommen, bevor wir die Details hinzufügen (und unser Herzblut). Wie du in den nachstehenden GIFs siehst, werden diese Eindrücke durch viele verschiedene Elemente, Farben und Texturen geschaffen, die sich dann zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenfügen. center|640px|thumb Die Erstellung von Grafikeffekten hängt stark von Eindrücken ab. Oftmals geht es weniger um Farbtheorie, Formalität und Farbgestaltung, sondern vielmehr um die Erstellung eines Gesamtpakets, das sich gut anfühlt und zur Thematik passt. Wir verwenden oft Begriffe wie „Blinkies“ und „Wuschies“, wenn wir über Grafik sprechen und unterstreichen diese auch mit sehr übertriebenen Handbewegungen. Selbstverständlich darfst du auch niemals vergessen, die entsprechenden Soundeffekte mit deinem Mund zu machen! Ein wirklich sehr wichtiger Schritt bei der Erstellung von Grafiken. (Das ist kein Spaß, es hilft tatsächlich beim Finden des richtigen Timings!) Die zweite Iteration von „Geisterfeuer“ war durch das blaue, mystische Feuer voller Seelen und Qualen gleich viel einzigartiger und interessanter. Es kam auch mehr an ihre Frisur aus dem Konzept heran und vereinheitlicht ihre Kraftquelle. Uns gefiel die Idee, deswegen habe ich einen vollständigen ersten Entwurf für das Fähigkeitenset erstellt. Die Grundidee ist blaues Feuer, mit einem heißen und hellen cyanfarbenen Kern, das subtil zu lila Farbtönen abkühlt. Ich wollte auch versuchen, dass die Effekte wie gespenstisches Ektoplasma wirken. Deswegen habe ich Glibber hinzugefügt, der bei Einschlägen heruntertropft. center|640px|thumb Wir freuen uns sehr über diese Richtung – sie ist einzigartiger und etwas Anderes für Tristana, da bei einigen anderen Skins bereits orange und rote Feuereffekte verwendet werden. Hier eine Vorschau mit einigen unserer Ideen, an denen wir gerade arbeiten, bei denen ihre Kraftquelle tatsächlich Seelen sind. Das Modell ist nur temporär mit Elementen anderer Skins und einfachen Formen. All das ist selbstverständlich noch in Arbeit und Änderungen sind vorbehalten. Was hältst du davon? center|640px|thumb Illustrieren der Kleinen Dämonin Jennifer Wuestling, Illustratorin: Bei der Erstellung von Startbildern suchen wir immer den charakteristischsten und lebendigsten Moment des Champions. Es soll die Fantasie anregen und jedem die Möglichkeit geben, tiefer in seine Fantasiewelt einzutauchen. Bevor ich mit dem Skizzieren beginne, hole ich gerne erst ein paar Information ein, die mir bei meinem Prozess helfen. In jedem Startbild gibt es immer die Möglichkeit für einen geschichtenerzählenden Moment, deswegen habe ich mir Tristanas Hintergrundgeschichte angesehen, welche Verbindungen sie zu anderen Champions hat, und welche Startbilder sie bereits hat. So sehe ich, welche Momente und Fähigkeiten bereits verwendet wurden (oder nicht). Andere Künstler bei Riot, die bereits an Startbildern mit ähnlichen Themen gearbeitet haben oder an solchen, die sogar im gleichen Universum spielen, sind eine hervorragende Quelle für Feedback. Deswegen sehe ich mir diese ebenfalls an. Zum Schluss spiele ich Tristana natürlich auch und achte auf ihre Animationen, ihre Stimme und ihre Interaktionen. Zu wissen, was mich an einem Champion am meisten begeistert, ist die beste Inspiration – bei Tristana waren das ihr hüpfender Gang, wie sie sich neugierig umsieht und das putzige Größenverhältnis zwischen ihr und Boomer. :) Auf Grundlage der Ideen aus unserem Startbild-Brainstorming erstelle ich dann ein paar Skizzen. Bei Skizzen beginne ich normalerweise sehr grob. So wärme ich mich auf und bekomme ein besseres Gefühl für das Visuelle des Champions. So sehe ich, woran ich allgemein arbeiten muss und wie ich erzählende Elemente einbringen kann. center|640px|thumb Als Nächstes poliere ich die Skizzen etwas auf, damit ich sie dem Team präsentieren kann und ob uns einige der Richtungen gefallen. center|640px|thumb Dann wählt das Team seine bevorzugten Vorschaubilder aus. Diese arbeite ich dann weiter aus, füge Details hinzu sowie Licht und Schatten, um die Szene auszutesten. center|640px|thumb Hier stehen wir momentan – dem Team gefallen Versionen 2 und 9 am besten. Welche gefallen dir? Lass es uns in den Kommentaren wissen! ...Wir melden uns bald wieder! Jetzt hast du es durch unsere (wahrscheinlich) größte Aktualisierung geschafft. Beim nächsten Mal erzählen wir dir, wie wir diesen temperamentvollen Yordle aus der Hölle ins Spiel bringen, mit Neuigkeiten zu ihrem Charaktermodell und ihrem Rigging. Möglichweise haben wir auch eine kleine Vorschau auf ihr Sound-Design. Wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen auf Nexus! |-|4.Modell und Sound= Kleine Dämonin Trist: Modell und Sound ;von EdBighead245, ANDMoonY, Riot Beinhar und Semipriceysoap Kleine Dämonin Trist: Modell und Sound Der zweite Beitrag umfasst Modellieren, Schreie und Seelen. Zudem ein Video von Tristana im Spiel! center|640px Kleine Dämonin Tristana befindet sich nun seit ungefähr vier Wochen in der Produktion. In unserem letzten Beitrag haben wir dir erklärt, warum wir uns bei dieser Abstimmung für Tristana entschieden haben. Außerdem sind wir näher auf unseren Grafikfindungsprozess eingegangen und haben dir eine Vorschau auf ihr Startbild gegeben. Während wir mit dem ganzen Zeug beschäftigt waren, haben andere Teammitglieder zur selben Zeit parallel an etwas anderem gearbeitet. Wir wollten euch aber keine Abhandlung mit 10.000 Wörtern über den Entwicklungsprozess eines Skins zumuten! (Zumindest nicht auf einmal …) Heute haben wir Neuigkeiten zu ihrem Charaktermodell, Rigging, Animation, Grafik und Soundeffekten. Legen wir direkt los. Modellieren der Kleinen Dämonin Trevor “EdBighead245” Carr, führender Charakterkünstler: Das Modell für einen Skin oder Champion ist im Grunde der Charakter, den du im Spiel siehst. Es besteht aus ein paar Polygonen mit Texturen außenherum. Die Erstellung eines Charaktermodells ist ein wenig wie digitale Bildhauerei, der haufenweise Technikkram beigemengt wurde, damit die Skulptur in der Spielengine funktioniert. right|400px Normalerweise beginnt die Charaktermodellierung nach Fertigstellung der Konzeptkunst, allerdings helfen wir bei League schon aus, bevor das Konzept vollständig festgelegt ist. In den meisten Fällen bedeutet das, dass wir einfach Teile alter Charaktermodelle zusammenfügen, um zu sehen, wie das Konzept im Spiel wirkt. Wir wollen sicherstellen, dass bei der 2D-Zeichnung keine Probleme auftreten, wenn sie sich in 3D bewegt. Dazu gehören beispielsweise Überschneidungen (d. h. wenn sich ein Teil des Charakters durch einen anderen durchbewegt) oder andere Sachen, die im hohen Kamerawinkel von League komisch aussehen. Wir nennen dieses Flickwerk ein Proxymodell. Beim Proxymodell für Kleine Dämonin Tristana haben wir in Frankenstein-Manier das Gesicht ihres Standard-Skins verwendet, die Hörner und Haare von Dämonen-Vi, den Körper und die Kanone von ihrem Omegatrupp-Skin, sowie ein Paar Flügel und den Schwanz von Teufelchen-Teemo. left|400px Wenn sich das Team sicher ist, dass die Idee Hand und Fuß hat, geht der Spaß erst richtig los! Ich habe Tristanas 3D-Konzept mit Zbrush modelliert, damit ich alle wichtigen Formen erhalte und den Kern des Designs in einer Form sehe, die man drehen und aus allen Winkeln betrachten kann. Da diese Programme Millionen von Polygonen verwenden, um eine Oberfläche zu simulieren, die sich wie Ton bearbeiten lässt, ist das unsere Variante von „echter Bildhauerei“. An diesem Punkt kann ich die Konzeptkünstler fragen, was sie denn mit bestimmten dahingekritzelten Formen darstellen wollten, bei denen sie vermutlich davon ausgingen, dass sie niemand sehen wird – wie beispielsweise Tristanas stachelbesetzter Gürtel, der zuvor von ihrer Hand verdeckt wurde. An Tristanas Outfit gab es einige Dinge, die noch nicht so ganz ausgereift waren. Deswegen habe ich einige Ideen aus frühen Startbildlayouts und Dämonen-Vis ursprünglichem Skin – der meiner Meinung nach ziemlich cool war – verwendet und meine eigenen Ideen einfließen lassen. Als das Team das Gefühl hatte, dass die Essenz der Kleinen Dämonin angemessen ausgefeilt war, konnten wir weitermachen! center|640px|thumb|Endgültiges High-Poly-Modell für Kleine Dämonin Tristana Das finale Modell hat viel zu viele Polygone für unsere Spielengine, deswegen müssen wir es optimieren und das finale Netz für das Spiel erstellen. Wenn wir ein Modell „retoppen“ (was die Kurzform von „retopologisieren“ ist), heißt das, dass wir auf dem ursprünglichen Netz ein neues aufbauen. Dieses neue Netz ist unser finales „Low-Poly“-Modell und das, was du letztendlich im Spiel siehst. In League bestehen diese Low-Poly-Netze aus ungefähr 7.000 bis 10.000 Dreiecken. Es ist im Grunde wie Nachzeichnen in 3D! Ich zeichne das Low-Poly-Netz auf das High-Poly-Modell. right|350px Bei der Erstellung dieses Netzes ist es wichtig, die Silhouette des Charakters im Kopf zu haben. Ich möchte genug Polygone haben, damit alle abgerundeten Kanten aus der Kameradistanz im Spiel glatt wirken, aber nicht so viele, dass sich ein Holzrechner beim Renderversuch aufhängt. Das kann passieren, da die Spielengine (und deine Grafikkarte) alle Punkte im Netz in Echtzeit sieht, also jedes Einzelbild! Ich mache mir auch Gedanken über die Animation, da jedes Gelenk genug Polygone benötigt, um sich korrekt zu beugen, ohne dabei zu brechen oder albern auszusehen. Im Moment arbeite ich noch an ihren Texturen, wir können dir beim nächsten Mal also mehr zu ihrer Charaktermodellierung erzählen. (Wenn du aber eine Vorschau haben willst, dann schau dir einfach die Videos weiter unten in diesem Beitrag an!) Knochen, Gelenke und Schwänze Moonyoung „ANDMoonY“ Oh, technischer Künstler: Am Anfang ist das Charaktermodell eines Champions oder Skins bewegungs- und leblos, wie eine Puppe. Bei Tristana habe ich daran mitgearbeitet, dass aus diesem bewegungslosen Modell ein echter Dämonen-Yordle wird, mit Knochen, Gelenken und Bedienelementen, mithilfe derer unser Animator dann ihre Bewegungen entwickeln kann. Dieser Prozess heißt „Rigging“. Alle Gerüste bestehen aus Komponenten, die wie Blaupausen Codes für Gelenke und Bedienelemente der üblichen Charaktereigenschaften enthalten. Diese Komponenten sind mehr oder weniger Körperteile. Es gibt Komponenten für Arme, Beine, Wirbelsäulen, Flügel und so weiter. Technische Künstler nutzen dann die vorhandenen Komponenten, um neue Gerüste für Champions und Skins zu erstellen. Grundsätzlich sagen wir dem Programm, wo die Arme, der Kopf sowie die Wirbelsäule platziert werden sollen … und dann nutzt das Programm die Skripte, die zu den jeweiligen Körperteilen gehören, um einzigartige Gerüste zu erstellen. center|640px Manchmal müssen wir neue Komponenten erstellen, wenn es etwas Neues zu „riggen“ gibt. Dies war auch bei Teufelchen-Teemos Schwanz der Fall! (Genau, ich bin der Erschaffer des einzig wahren Teufelchens …) Für Tristana konnte ich tatsächlich die Schwanzkomponente von Teemo verwenden, wodurch Schwänze und Umhänge viel schneller automatisch animiert werden können. Beim Testen des Setups war Tristanas Schwanz ein bisschen zu ungelenk. Deshalb habe ich ihn mit dem Tool angepasst, wodurch die Bewegungen ihres Schwanzes weicher und natürlicher wurden. center|640px Tristana zum Leben erwecken Einar „Riot Beinhar“ Langfjord, mitarbeitender Animator: Als Animator bei einem Skin ist man für die Bewegungen und die Persönlichkeit eines Charakters verantwortlich. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass die Animation eines Charakters schön anzusehen und angenehm im Spiel ist. Eine der auffälligsten Animationen, die wir für einen epischen Skin erstellen, ist die Animation beim Rückruf. Dadurch haben wir eine Bühne, um zu zeigen, was den Skin so besonders macht. Wir sprechen beim nächsten Mal ausführlicher über den Rückruf, da ich ihn gerade erst in Angriff nehme! Als Animatoren suchen wir auch nach anderen Möglichkeiten, um dem Charakter eine Prise zusätzliche Animationswürze zu verleihen. Allerdings achten wir auch darauf, dass wir ihn nicht zu stark verändern. Bei Kleine Dämonin Tristana sind uns einige coole Punkte für einzigartige Animationen aufgefallen. Wir haben uns dabei auf eine neue Animation für ihre lodernde Frise und eine spezifische Fluganimation für ihren Raketensprung konzentriert. Außerdem haben wir ihrem Dämonenschwanz etwas Leben eingehaucht. center|640px|thumb|Normaler Raketensprung, Kanonen-Dunk in der Luft und Tauchbombe der Draufgängerin Bei ihrem W wollten wir unbedingt ihre Flügel in die Animation einbeziehen. Wozu hat sie sonst schauerliche Fledermausflügel, wenn sie sie nicht einsetzt? Wir haben uns Optionen dafür angesehen, wie Tristana nach einem Sprung landen würde: Macht sie sich den Schwung durch den Luftsprung zunutze, um ihre Kanone bei der Landung nach unten zu drücken? Vielleicht stürzt sie sich aber auch Kopf voraus in die Gefahr und stellt sich erst danach die Frage, ob das so eine gute Idee war! Wir haben uns für die Kopf-voraus-Bombe entschieden, da wir das Gefühl hatten, dass diese Option die absolute Personifizierung der Essenz von Kleine Dämonin Tristana ist. Zudem verkörpert sie insgeheim die Haltung des „Einzelspieler-Heldenmodus“. center|640px Wir haben uns auch die Animationen für Tristanas Haare angesehen. Ich weiß, das klingt jetzt sicherlich hochinteressant! Legen wir die Latte doch etwas höher: Was wäre, wenn die Haare aus Dämonenfeuer bestünden? Wie würde sich diese lodernde Haarpracht im Vergleich zu herkömmlichem, langweiligem Haar bewegen? Zuerst mussten wir Feuer ein wenig eingehender recherchieren. Feuer kann sehr unberechenbar und aggressiv sein, sogar Flammen in einem Kamin können ziemlich wild und aufregend sein. Das Problem bei dieser Art Feuer ist, dass es im Spiel sehr ablenkend sein kann. Im Spiel gibt es bereits so viele Elemente, die den Blick auf sich ziehen. Wir wollen, dass du dich auf das Geschehen auf dem Schlachtfeld konzentrierst, nicht auf Tristanas explosive Frisur, also müssen wir ihre Animationen ein gutes Stück zurückschrauben. Eine brennende Kerze ist wahrscheinlich eher unser Fall, sprich die Frisur soll konstant lebendig, aber nicht so irritierend sein, dass sie deine Aufmerksamkeit vom Wesentlichen ablenkt. Unser momentaner Stand ist wie folgt: thumb|center|640 px Ein Lied von Schreien und Feuer Alison „semipriceysoap“ Ho, Sounddesignerin: Hallo! Ich bin semipriceysoap, Sounddesignerin für Tristana. Die Konzepte für Kleine Dämonin Tristana stellte eine Herausforderung dar, da ihre Kanone eine feuerspeiende Kreatur ist … eine Eigenschaft, die auch ihr Drachenzähmer-Skin enthält. Nachdem wir allerdings die spektralen Grafiken von Sirhaian und anfängliche Reaktionen der Community zur Ankündigung der Kleinen Dämonin gesehen hatten, wurde uns klar, dass sich viele Leute eine draufgängerischere und aggressivere Tristana wünschen. Die Kanone von Drachenzähmer-Tristana fokussierte sich mehr auf Knuddeligkeit von Riggle, deswegen konnten wir uns Feuer aus einem düstereren und schaurigeren Blickwinkel heraus ansehen. Hier ein paar unbearbeitete Schreie und Atemgeräusche, die wir zuvor für Teufelchen-Teemo und andere Projekte aufgenommen haben: Link Ich habe sie dann mit Archivtönen von Feuergeräuschen und Tierschreien kombiniert und bearbeitet. Das Ergebnis hörte sich so an: Link Aus diesen und anderen schaurigen Tönen erstelle ich momentan Tristanas Set. Im nachstehenden Video hörst du die unfertigen Soundeffekte, außerdem die Richtung, die wir für die Bearbeitung ihrer Sprachausgabe einschlagen (mehr dazu beim nächsten Mal!). Himmelblaue Seelen Kevin „Sirhaian“ Leroy, Grafikkünstler: Wir haben Tristanas Grafik verfeinert und aufpoliert! Noch ist nichts fertig, uns gefällt aber die Richtung des Geisterfeuers. Ich werde es also bis zum Ende der Produktion weiter verfeinern. Bis jetzt habe ich weitere Seeleneffekte hinzugefügt und die Teemo-Bombe mit etwas Charakteristischerem und weniger Lautem ersetzt (der Seelenkugel). Zudem habe ich begonnen, die Farben in ihrem gesamten Set anzupassen, damit ihre Geschosse einfacher zu unterscheiden sind. Ich möchte sicherstellen, dass normale Angriffe, kritische Treffer, Q, E und R allesamt ihre einzigartigen Effekte haben. Beim Sprung mit W und den Runeneffekten durch R gibt es auch neue Grafikeffekte an den Flügeln sowie weitere Gesamtdetails! Hier eine Vorschau auf den derzeitigen Zustand von Kleine Dämonin Tristana im Spiel: thumb|center|640 px Wir polieren das Set weiter auf, bis wir damit zufrieden sind. Wir müssen auch noch die Grafikeffekte für ihren Rückruf erstellen. Was kommt als Nächstes? Bisher hast du gesehen, wieviel Arbeit hinter der Erstellung eines Skins steckt! *Puh* Wir sind aber auch noch nicht fertig. Wir müssen noch ihren Rückruf, ihr Sounddesign sowie ihr Startbild fertigstellen, und dann noch eine Reihe anderer Dinge, bevor ein Skin live geht – beispielsweise QA, Lokalisierung, Veröffentlichung, PBE-Einführung, Umfragen nach der Einführung und so weiter. Im nächsten Beitrag erzählen wir dir mehr zum Sound und der Bearbeitung der Sprachausgabe von Kleine Dämonin Tristana. Außerdem sollte es Neuigkeiten zu ihren Animationen und ihrem Charaktermodell geben. Abschließend noch eines … Erinnerst du dich noch an die Vorschaubilder ihres Startbilds aus dem letzten Artikel? Die große Mehrheit hat sich für den „kleinen Satansbraten aus der Hölle auf einem Thron“ ausgesprochen, deswegen werden wir dieses Design beibehalten. Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Beteiligung – Wir nehmen uns dein Feedback bis zum Ende der Entwicklung zu Herzen, also immer her damit! center|640px }} Alte Fähigkeiten Tristana Präzision alt2.png|1. Präzision (I) Tristana Schnellfeuer alt.png|1. Schnellfeuer (Q) Tristana Zerfleischender Schuss.png|Zerfleischender Schuss (1. W) Tristana Raketensprung alt.png|1. Raketensprung (2. W) Tristana Präzision alt.png|'Präzision (1. E)' Bei Aktivierung zielt Tristana genauer, wodurch sie ihre erhöht, dafür aber |ms}} verliert. Tristana Explosiver Schuss.png|Explosiver Schuss (2. E) Tristana Donnerschuss alt.png|1. Donnerschuss ® Tristana Präzision alt.png|2. Schnellfeuer (2. Q) |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * : ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24b: * ** 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 ⇒ 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 ** / / / / zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden ⇒ / / / / zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden ** 132 / 154 / 176 / 198 / 220 (+ / / / / zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) ⇒ 154 / 176 / 198 / 220 / 242 (+ / / / / zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) V8.24: * ** Championspezifisches Verspotten und die Scherze passen jetzt zeitlich zu ihren Animationen. }}